fnaf_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gory the Gorgosaurus Libratus
Gory is a Gorgosaurus libratus in the FNaF F.R.I.E.N.D.S. series, being one of the only large carnivorous dinosaurs to be a protagonist, the other being Ajax. Appearance Gory appears to be a Gorgosaurus from the film Walking With Dinosaurs (2013), however, his body is covered in fur, his arms and tail sport a small patch of feathers, and he has a series of quills running down his back down to his tail. However, the fur is absent on his underside and entire head. His color pallete is also that of a WWD Gorgosaurus, however, it has a lighter tone due to his cryogenic state inside a glacier for millions of years. However, he slowly changes colors as he ages. Some of the varying age colors can be seen below. History Before the Animatronic Factory Before Modern Times During the Late Cretaceous period, 75 million years ago, Gory was an egg in a nest with other eggs of his kind. However, when a blizzard hit the area, intense winds shoved the nest off the cliff it was perched on. By intense luck, his egg toppled out of the nest, and rolled onto a different path, which, also by chance, got stuck in a pocket in a glacier. The nest's fate remains unknown, but it's assumed that the rest of the eggs, and the nest, were both destroyed at the bottom of the intense tumble. Over millions of years, the pocket was covered in more ice, causing the embryo to go into a deep hibernation, and for the shell to become thicker. Modern Times Over the course of human history, the glacier melted due to global warming. Eventually, the egg was revealed to the world, and taken in by scientists. Placed in a warmer part of a lab, the egg showed no signs for activity for almost a year. Finally, the egg started cracking, but because the shell was extremely thick, it took a day for the fully developed embryo to get out of his egg. Gory was raised by the scientists briefly, being subdued a day before it happened. A serum was injected into Gory's body, giving him a growth accelerator. However, this also caused the Gorgosaurus to be unable to die of old age. The next day, Gory was sent off on a train, to be shipped on a plane and loaded off at Isla Sorna. However, the train crashed for reasons unknown (as Gory doesn't enjoy to speak about it), however, it sent the cart Gory was in and all the ones attached to it tumbling down towards a ravine. However, more incredible luck caused the door to open and Gory to fly out. After tumbling around, he landed in an empty field. The Animatronic Factory Episode 49 He somehow found the strength to keep shoving onwards, eventually boarding another train. After he manages to get out of said train safely, he slams his box to the pizzeria. Afterwards, he stumbles across the Animatronic Factory. As Alder finds the box, he sees that it's labeled "Open when shaking". As Gory shook the box wildly, the box was opened as the baby Gorgosaurus stepped out, and began looking at his first companion. After eating his final piece of meat in his box, the dinosaur follows Alder and gets a large crateload of flesh. After emptying the crate of any food supply, the growth accelerator activates. Soon, he sneaks around some of the traps in the factory and takes in the unfamiliar scenery. After T. Krazy is turned into frost, Gory comes in and eats the frost. It turns into water in his jaws, using it as a drink. Being asked by Krazy what his name was, he replied with a chirp. As T. Krazy turns into an AI, Gory regurgitates on the conveyor and activates it afterwards, attempting to screw up the AI in the factory. After attempting this a second time, he begins to walk around, saliva dripping from his teeth. After being teleported outside the factory, the Gorgosaurus runs back inside to find and consume T. Krazy. He escapes the factory after messing up some of the AI systems and circuits, sparks flying out of said circuits. A small flame starts when a spark ignites an old wall, which is quickly put out by T. Krazy's Power Glove. Episode 50 After traveling alongside his companions to the Train Station, Gory finds out he's grown a bit and tests out his new abilities, making the room shake with a mighty bellow. He also manages to bite Alder, making a victory stance he would use for a long time. Afterwards, Gory explains to Krazy that he's immune to death by age, and grows large quickly. Soon, after waiting for the train back to the pizzeria, he barely makes it on with his box. Soon falling asleep, he wakes up quickly to watch Alder solo the Godlands with starting equipment. He falls asleep again, waking up separated from the others. He hops out the doors that had opened, dragging himself and the box to the pizzeria. He attempts to bring down Foxy the Lamp after it screeches at him, with it being stored in the P&S by Krazy. After staring at Baby Rodrigo for a bit, Gory roars at Krazy, signifying more growth. Soon, the Gorgosaurus runs into the factory, and gets caught in a cage trap. After T. Krazy strikes a nerve of his by calling his escape attempt "cute", he goes into a rage and rips apart the cage bars. However, he keeps one bar as a weapon. He then falls asleep, although this isn't mentioned. Episode 51 - FINALE Having collapsed a bit earlier into a sleep, Gory wakes up from a nightmare where he goes into a rage. He also overhears that Krazy has a virus while following Mephi around. The Gorgosaurus finds T. Krazy and is almost as tall as him, and begins damaging his suit severely. However, T. Krazy's AI leaves the suit as Gory hunts for an AI system. After finding one, he rips it out of its place. After, he sniffs out T. Krazy, beginning to track him down by using his sense of smell. When he spots T. Krazy, he drops an AI system that was in his mouth and goes for an attack. Kevin fazes them to the others as Gory decapitates the suit (which T. Krazy had exited again) and started tearing the wires out of his body. After, he rips an AI system odd the wall once again, however, this time he consumes it. As he waits for T. Krazy to become an AI, he makes up a plan in his spare time, which is to lock him in the AI systems so he can consume him. Soon, he begins combat with Rodrigo, with him crawling into his mouth. He jams his jaw, trying to drive him in a trap. When Rodrigo attempts to stab Gory, he hops out of his mouth and sprints away. Soon, he destroys all the AI systems, trying to lock him into a suit this time around. When the dinosaur finds a USB, he tries to plug it into the de-activated T. Krazy. When Krazy takes it out, he tries plugging it into the pet rock. He gets the same results. He plugs in an empty USB into T. Krazy, and then another into Rodrigo. As the AI of T. Krazy gets sucked into the USB, he takes it out and attempts to swallow it. Krazy grabs it before he can, however. He attempts to get it a second time, but slams into Rodrigo. When he does get it, he swallows the USB as Bill rolls his fish tank into his side, forcing him to regurgitate the drive. Gory grabs a piece of meat thrown down. He runs out of the factory, and looks at it a final time before running off into the forest. Some Super Long Span Of Time In Gory's Life That Will Now Be Explained Episode I Synopsis: Gory gets through the trees and bushes surrounding a forest, while his belly begins to groan for food. Later that night, he finds and elderly buck and attempts to attack, but his plan for a fast death is spoiled when he manages to get seen. His life is put on the line when he is forced to fight three bucks, but he manages to come out on top and become the apex predator of the forest. Episode II Synopsis: After being booted out of the forest due to a shortage of prey, Gory is forced to pull through approximately 2 years of misery, hunger and severe thirst. However, one night, the Gorgosaurus comes across a city called Sacramento, and begins exploring. However, the night takes a turn for the worse when a cargo ship crashes into the dock. Gory inspects the wreck, comes to the conclusion that the ship was hijacked, and goes to sleep. However, he is waken up by a Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus wrecking the town. He begins to battle the two to ward them off, however, eventually falls from grace when the two gang up on him. During the chaos, he nicknames the two Rexy and Snappy, and the fight ends with a draw when the top of a building collapses on the three, burying them all under glass, metal, etc. The next morning, many news stations report about the three way fight, with the story ending with that none of the three have been seen anywhere in Sacramento. FNaF F.R.I.E.N.D.S Season 6, Episode 9 Gory makes his first appearance when Dan D. spots him in the distance. He makes his way through the forest, knocking over a tree and staring at a rose. Dan D. continues looking at the Gorgosaurus. Raleigh runs behind Light and stares at Gory, who makes his way towards the rose. He looks at Arachna for a short period of time before running back into the forest. However, he continues spying on Raleigh, only visible as a silhouette. Before long, Gory approaches the raptor and touches his snout, shortly after, disappearing into the woods once again. Season 6, Episode 10 Gory makes a brief appearance, once again as a silhouette. He wards off Rexy and Snappy after they ripped the roof off of a cabin, with him placing it back on. Afterwards, he wanders off. He reappears near the end of the episode, causing Rexy and Snappy to retreat once again, still a silhouette. He then bellows at Cora, who the dinosaur duo were chasing before the Gorgosaurus scared them off. Season 6, Episode 11 Gory goes to the wall of the broadcast station after bellowing at Cora, starting to ram said wall. Afterwards, he gives up and thunders through a thick cloud while snarling. After, he begins to stare at Rose, smaller than Rexy and Snappy but still large. Afterwards, Gory bellows at her, and begins to approach her. After grunting, he gets close enough to reveal his species - a Gorgosaurus. Season 6, Episode 12 Gory looks at Rose in the eyes, but doesn't snap at her. As Rose asks what his name is, he goes over to a goat and rips it apart, implying his name is Gory. Afterwards, he eats the goat meat, bellows at Rose and thunders off to the bunker door, and tries to break it down. However, it does nothing. He reappears later when Raleigh goes outside and encounters him a second time. Krazy also comes out as Gory lunges at him, however, Gory stops when recalling the past. He looks at Krazy with a friendly tone, replicating the chirp made when Krazy asked what his name was twice. He licks Krazy, disappears, and comes back revealing his colors. However, he doesn't get noticed and most likely leaves. Season 6, Episode 15 Gory reappears after a two episode absence, however, his appearance is very minor. His role this episode is wandering around, finding the bunker and cabin along his way. He then is absent for the rest of the episode. Season 6, Episode 16 The Gorgosaurus is still wandering around, thundering over a bomb shelter and a cavern. Afterwards, he wanders far off, once again missing for the remaining time of the episode. Season 6, Episode 21 Gory is briefly mentioned to be resting somewhere, most likely somewhere warm. He most likely wakes up on Episode 22 or 23. Season 6, Episode 23 - FINALE Gory is seen going into the portal made by Ian, and last seen drinking as much water as possible. Painting the World Grey Episode 4 Gory first appears in this chapter of the saga by letting out a bellow. He then bursts through the trees and looks at Raleigh, Krazzo, Anne, SGF and Chris. SGF and Chris recognize the Gorgosaurus due to Alder telling him all about the dinosaur, while the raptor stares at him nervously. SGF hands him a note from Alder. It reads, "To Gory, from Alder: I was joking about the whole 'not noticing your growth' thing. Hahaha, man, I'm good." He gobbles up the note, unamused, and stomps back into the trees he had practically destroyed. He then comes back, and attempts to grab Anne in his jaws. He is moments late, however. SGF then wonders how Alder pulled off the joke, followed by a no offense. Gory asks the angeltronic if SF sent a letter. SGF gives him the note, and it reads, "To Gory: I really miss you. Can I visit sometime? I'll bring a lot of meat. -Shadow Fredbear". The Gorgosaurus follows by saying SF can visit anytime. He then thunders over to a zombie, grabs it in his jaws, and shakes it into tiny pieces of flesh. Afterwards, he begins resting. He wakes up to the sun, which had risen rather quickly, but so had his energy. He says hi to Krazzo, then looks at the sky. He hopes SF will somehow appear. Afterwards, he slaps Chris in the face with his large tail (because he said Friendship is magic), and asks SGF if they're busy, with him replying that they're probably on missions. The Gorgosaurus goes back through the plowed trees and begins walking in circles, wearing out himself fast. He then starts resting, but still conscious. He then watches Chris slaughter over a hundred zombies. He also then gets spotted by Markus. Episode 5 Gory is first greeted by Markus. He then appears later in the episode, looking over the horizon with Bill when a rumble shakes the Earth. The two wander to the sea line when two larger trembles trip them in. Gory grabs Bill in his jaws while the Basilosaurus' tank was sinking, then emerging from the water, soaking wet. He most likely leaves afterwards. Episode 8 Gory makes another brief appearance first demolishing more trees, bellowing once more. Being near Alana, Y, Shade and Ian, he trudges over to the group, looking for a meal as well. He stares at Shade and Alana exclusively, while drooling profusely. Eventually, the Gorgosaurus hears Lucifer's discharge, looking off in the distance to try and find it. After, he bellows and thunders away. He reappears towards the end of the episode, still hungry. He walks towards a dead Felix, eventually picking a goat that appears instead. After eating a meal that satisfies his stomach, and briefly seen regurgitating it, he disappears for the rest of the episode. Episode 9 Gory is first spotted thundering by a cabin in the woods, then running across Shade. He asks her if she needs assistance, with her shaking her head. He then begins to watch Leo and Orochimaru, snarling and watching them through a window. The Gorgosaurus snorts into a window, condensations ever spot of glass, soon wiping it clear and continuing to watch the duo. Eventually, he breaks away from the window, but continues to watch behind Shade, staying nearby in case trouble breaks loose. Episode 10 While scouting the area, Gory misses some eyes and continues looking around. His eyes are given an illumination by a full moon when he spots some purple mist, but barely. He walks over to investigate. When Lucifer appears, Gory stares for a bit before retreating into a thicker part of the forest, coming out and stopping by a fire where DrasticPark/KingOfKretaceous is sitting. Eventually, Gory stares at Shade and Lucifier with his binocular vision for a bit, before thundering over after Lucifier dissipates and, once again, watches Leo and Orochimaru with Shade. He does not reappear until literally the very end of the episode, after an extraterrestrial colony named "The Flood" begins to attempt to invade the clock tower. He comes out of hiding when massive tentacles burst from the ground when The Flood reaches the Coordinated Stage, attacking said tentacles. Episode 11 Gory is first seen attacking the Flood and tentacles, eventually choosing the Infection forms, knowing they pose a bigger threat. Soon, Pure Forms and Combat Forms lunge at him when he begins having a growspert. More Combat Forms attack the Gorgosaurus, slashing at their bodies. He then starts attacking a tentacle, trying to use it against itself. He continues to attack while also tearing at another part of said tentacle. When a tentacle begins whipping Rexy and Snappy, the Spinosaurus grabs it and tugs with all his power. Gory and Rexy join him, assumingly using all their power as well. When the tentacle attempts to escape, it snaps in half as the bottom half burrows. The three go to another tentacle and attack it, however, three tentacles come out of the ground and begin to constrict the three dinosaurs. Dan D. and Raleigh pound on Gory's tentacle, to no avail. Eventually, when the Flood is told not to waste time on these creatures, they start to go back towards the Flood-infested town. When the tentacles retract underground, Gory and Snappy fall to the ground. Afterwards, the three go their separate ways. Soon, after Alder lands nearby, a thud from his landing draws Gory towards the source. However, he is never seen arriving there. Episode 13 Gory makes a few short cameos once again in this episode. He is first seen wandering around, slaughtering zombies he encounters. He then cuts paths with SGF, Alder and Chris for a few moments before running out of sight. He then nearly gets bitten, but steps on the zombie before he can. Eventually, he begins watching some carnage between Tigressi and Ema from a distance. It is assumed that he left afterwards. NOTE: These last appearances are not considered canon by the creator, KingOfKretaceous. It is only here because he wanted to include all of Gory's appearances. Episode 17 Gory is first seen in this episode diving into a crack. He then reappears later with him coming out of another and arriving at the factory, being shrunk down by Drastic/Kreta. He then follows him and tries to calm him down when he gets frightened by a sight. He then follows him back into the pineapple universe. After, he climbs out of another crack, and then is teleported back to the pineapple dimension. He then appears for the final time, watching a video with the rest of the OCs and Drastic/Kreta. Episode 19 - FINALE(for him, at the very least) Gory is spotted playing Minecraft on a computer along with Drastic/Kreta and his other OCs, marking his last appearance in PtwG. EVERYTHING PAST THIS POINT IS CONSIDERED CANON. Remorse of the Factory Episode 8 The now Rexy-sized Gory first takes action in the last chapter of the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. saga when Drastic/Kreta's hybrid breaks loose from a facility he had held her in. The hybrid, with the name of Dominie, charges at SGF, prepared for a meal when Gory lands the first strike on her, causing a battle that would ensue for a while. After throwing Dominie on her side, tripping over the hybrid, flying into the forest, kicking the Indominus' belly after she tried to grab him and continuing his fight a second time, he is then ridden by Drastic/Kreta into an enclosure for a brief period of time, being brought out once again for battle against the hybrid. They cause more wreckage than the first fight, which the first had no led over small plants and some trees. While an animatronic named Walter goes out to find some loot in the wasteland, the I. rex attempts to grab him on numerous occasions, but is always halted by the fellow Gorgosaurus. When Walter asks him if he needs help, he signals him to run. Dominie briefly gains the upper hand, but is quickly dethroned by Gory, and both dinosaurs have their ups and downs in the battle. When Walter begins to help Gory, they have the advantage until the Indominus calls for Cracker, Snappy and Rexy. The opposing dinosaurs quickly gain the upper hand, but Gory and Walter are assisted by Drastic/Kreta, who fends off the other four with ease. He gets grabbed by Cracker, and is pulled towards his jaws but is assumedly saved by the G. libratus. Drastic/Kreta most likely leaves, due to him not being mentioned again. Gory is outmatched 1 v 4, but uses his strategy and agility to his advantage, giving him the upper hand. The fight is made even easier for Gory when Walter charges a car at full speed into the opposing dinosaurs, with Dominie dodging the car with her in Gory's mandible. The dinosaur the car smashes into is Snappy, causing him to fall over on Cracker, to two becoming unconscious. Rexy is then distracted by Walter, bellowing at him twice but pounced on by Gory, with Snappy waking up and the battle moving farther from where it started. Rexy begins getting bashed in the eyes by Walter, and Dominie commands for them to pay no attention to Gory and instead target the animatronic wolf. The Second Episode 8 The Gorgosaurus is first seen attacking Rexy violently after shaking Walter off, obviously in a very angered mood. The five bring the battle to a point where interfering is most likely certain death. Walter gets hit by one of the dinosaurs and is sent flying off, with Drastic/Kreta observing the battle in complete awe and fright. The battle draws on, with Gory still wiping the floor with Dominie, Rexy, Snappy and Cracker, the Carnotaurus also having gotten up. Later, the fight had broken up, with Rexy, Snappy and Cracker rebelling against the Indominus. This causes Dominie to fight solo, the same situation with Gory (besides the rebelling thing), and Rexy, Snappy and Cracker remaining together. Eventually, the fight ends as the five go their separate ways. Episode 10 Gory briefly appears for another fight, this time battling Dominie, Cracker, Rexy, Snappy and a Giganotosaurus. Black, Delia, Eckho and Charles join the battle for a second, however, the battle is cut short when Rexy and Snappy are teleported away from the fight. Gory, Dominie, Cracker and the Black pack assumedly leave afterwards. More to come. Personality Despite being a carnivore that feasts on the meat of other creatures, Gory helps out the protagonists of the series. The reason is most likely because he is more self aware than some of the other dinosaurs, such as Rexy. He remembers the past, before society crumbled and before the train incident. Because of the human's kind behavior to the Gorgosaurus when he was only a hatchling, he also assumes that they gave him a serum that enhanced his growth rate and his immunization for death of age. However, like all large carnivorous dinosaurs, instinct could turn him into a massive, brutal killing machine. However, he never attacks anyone he has good history with, and only shows aggression to either things he has no history with, or shows a disliking to. However, if Gory thinks or knows he's in serious danger, he usually lets his other personality set loose. His second personality is almost the exact opposite than the one he uses almost 100% of the time. This Gory is more of a mindless, killing machine, brutally murdering anything that he thinks poses a threat. He considers what would be his allies neither attackers or defenders. He sees them as neutral entities - also known as bystanders. In this state, he considers 95% of the things he sees as enemies, 4% neutral, and very rarely considers one an ally - 1% to be exact. However, he's likely to consider that ally a bystander the next time he goes into this state. After the carnage is over, and Gory feels safe again, he slumps to the ground as rests for a bit, to regain control of himself and his other personality. However, Gory has only gone into this personality once. Trivia *Gory has appeared in almost every chapter in the FRIENDS saga, even starring in his own canon miniseries, Some Super Long Span Of Time In Gory's Life That Will Now Be Explained, or SSLSOTIGLTWNBE for short. **If Remorse of the Factory eventually finishes, a sequel to SSLSOTIGLTWNBE will be considered. ***There is little chance that this sequel will actually become real. *Due to the train accident before the Animatronic Factory, Gory has Siderodromophobia - the irrational fear of trains, however, the other two times he was on a train, he did his best to hide it. *Gory is one of the oldest characters in the saga, at an age of 75 million years old. **However, he could only be this old if the embryo of Gory would be considered alive. *Despite encountering his creator, DrasticPark/KingOfKretaceous on numerous times, and witnessing him hovering or doing other strange acts, he assumes it's the same reason that he, Rexy and Snappy all exist and that he and the dinosaur duo are rivals. *His growth rate fluctuates rapidly, as Gory was around the size of Rexy for a long time, having stopped increasing size around the fifth episode of SSLSOTIGLTWNBE. Six months after the end of the series, however, he had gained 10 feet in length. **There is no clear reason for the odd behavior of his serum, as the other characters injected seem to have no problem with the liquid. Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs